


Thank You, Officer

by Latishiante1001



Series: Fics for Challenges I'm In [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Claiming, F/M, Harassment, Jamie's 21st Jobs, Knotting, Mating, Omega Reader, Past Abuse, Police Officer Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Reader's ex starts giving her a hard time so Officer Winchester helps her out. They end up finding the thing, or person, that they have been waiting for.





	Thank You, Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriggerJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/gifts).



> This is for teamfreewill-imagine's (Tumblr) Jamie's 21st Jobs Celebration! Happy Birthday Jamie, one of my favorite writers on Tumblr! You have been such an inspiration to me as a new writer, which is why I jumped at the opportunity to write something for you! Hope you, and other readers, enjoy this!

You had gone out to the club with your friends to celebrate one of your friends' engagement as well as your separation from your asshole of an ex, Jake. He was always mean to you but every time he was mean, he said sorry and that it wouldn't happen again, even though it always did happen again. You always forgave him and stayed because you still loved him. You finally came to the realization that it was just a vicious cycle and it wouldn't stop until you left him or something really bad would happen.    
  
Your friends left a couple hours after you got there but you stayed, wanting to relax some more. You went up to the bar and ordered a beer. Suddenly, your ex comes up and stands next to you.    
  
"What do you want, Jake?" You ask him, trying to stay strong.   
  
"I was hoping I would get to talk to you alone. Baby, I'm sorry. I'll get help. Please take me back. I love you."   
  
"If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have beat me every night when you came home. I'm done." You tell him, grabbing your beer and walking away.   
  
Well, you would have walked away if he hadn't have grabbed your arm.   
  
"Y/N, wait, please. I'll do anything."   
  
"No. I don't want anything from you. Let me go." You tell him before tugging your arm.   
  
"No, not until you say that you love me." He tells you, tightening his grip.   
  
"I don't say things that serious unless I mean them, so, no. Let me go." You tug your arm some more before he grips your arm more, starting to hurt you. "Ow. You're hurting me."   
  
"Tell me you love me."   
  
"No. Let go of me." You look around, hoping to find someone that will help you. Seeing no one, you tug your arm harder, but to no avail. You try prying his hand off with your other hand but there was no use, he was too strong.   
  
"Aww. That's cute. You think you can get away from me. No one's gonna help you. You're too worthless and ugly for them to care about you." He murmurs into your ear.   
  
Once you realize that you can't get away from him by force, you give up and look around, seeing that all of Jake's friends, who are Alphas and assholes, are making a walkway to the door.   
  
You want to tear up but you stay strong. Jake starts to take you towards the doors. You keep trying to come up with a plan but your fear keeps coming up and washing away all of your ideas. You start to lose it, tears start to fall down your face, and you start to beg him.   
  
"Please. Please. Let me go. Please don't hurt me. Please."   
  
"Shut up. I'll teach you what happens when you leave me without my permission. Maybe you'll survive, unlike the last one."   
  
That last sentence makes your eyes open wide and you're struck with fear. You really start to panic.  _ I don’t want to die. _   
  
He starts to put you in his car when you knee him in the balls, going to make a run for it.   
  
You start to run down the street, trying to find someone that might help you.   
  
"You bitch! You'll pay for this! I'll kill you! I swear, I'll kill you!" Jake yells at you, running after you.    
  
He starts to catch up, with his long legs. You really panic then.   
  
You then see a car that looks like it could be a cop car. You push yourself to run faster. It doesn't really help though, Jake running faster as well. You get closer and realize that it isn't a cop car and you nearly sob.    
  
Suddenly, you see a car pull up and a tall man get out of it. At first, you want to cry, thinking it's one of Jake's friends. It ends up being a total stranger. _ Please be someone nice. Please help me. _   
  
You start running towards them, taking your chances. You only have a few moments to speak before Jake catches up so you speak fast.   
  
"Please help me. My ex is chasing me. He's gonna beat me and kill me. Please help. Please!"   
  
"She's lying! She just assaulted me by kicking me in my nuts. You should arrest her. She ran from her Alpha." Jake lies.   
  
The tall, muscled man that you ran to looks at Jake before looking at you.   
  
"Did you kick him?" He asks softly.   
  
"Yes, but only in self defense. He was going to take me against my will. Please, you have to believe me. He's a monster." You beg, starting to cry.   
  
"You're the monster, bitch!" Jake yells at you, coming close to you.   
  
"Hey, back up!" The stranger tells Jake and pushes him back.   
  
"I'm her Alpha. I can do what I want with her."   
  
"No, you're not my Alpha. He isn't my Alpha. I don't have one." You explain.   
  
"Yes, I am. We mated."   
  
"I broke it the first time you beat me! And every other time you mated and beat me after that."   
  
"How many times did you have to break the bond?" The green-eyed stranger asks you.   
  
"12 times."   
  
His eyebrows shoot up, "12-? Turn around."   
  
"Why?!"   
  
"You're under arrest for assault and endangering an Omega."   
  
"You're no cop!"   
  
"Yes, I am. I just got off my shift, luckily. Now, turn around." The officer tells Jake, getting his handcuffs.   
  
Instead of listening, Jake punches the officer.   
  
"That was a bad idea, asshat." The cop tell him, punching Jake, turning him around, and slamming his face onto the car. The officer puts the handcuffs on Jake and stands him up before kicking the back of his knees, making Jake fall to his knees. "Stay."   
  
The cop opens his car door to grab his walkie-talkie to call for back up. When he's done, he comes over to you.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Y/N. Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know what I would've done." You tell him, trying to stop yourself from breaking down.   
  
"I'm just glad that you got to me, Y/N. I'm Officer Dean Winchester. Do you have anyone that you can stay with tonight?"   
  
"No."    
  
Dean sighs, "Okay. Hold on." Dean opens his car door and ruffles around before he grabs something and holds it out to you. "Here's my card. Call me if you need anything. I'll make sure he gets taken care of."   
  
You take the card, "Thank you. I will."   
  
"Where's your car?"   
  
"Um, at the club down the street."   
  
"You mean the one that is a few blocks away from here?"   
  
"Did I really run that far? Yeah, that one."   
  
"Okay, if you're okay with waiting here until my partner comes and gets him, I'll give you a ride over there."   
  
"Okay, I'll wait."    
  
~~~~   
  
"Thanks, Cas. I'll do the paperwork in the morning. Sorry for making you come out here this late." Dean tells his partner.   
  
"It's alright. I'm glad that we got to take this assbutt down. See you tomorrow, Dean." Officer Castiel Novak says, getting into his car.   
  
Once his partner was gone with your abusive ex, Dean came over to you sitting on the grass.   
  
"Let's get you to your car." Dean says, holding his hands out to help you up. You let him help you and follow him to his car. You two get into his car and drive over to the club, to your car.   
  
"Thanks Officer. Thank you so much." You tell him, getting out.   
  
"It's no problem. Let me know if you need anything." Dean tells you and revs his car before driving away.   
  
~~~~ A Couple Weeks Later ~~~~   
  
"Uh, is this Officer Winchester?" You ask, on the phone.   
  
"Yes, who is this?"   
  
"Um, this is Y/N, the one you helped a couple weeks ago."   
  
"Oh, hi. Is everything okay?"   
  
"Um, there is someone watching me. It's one of Jake's friends."   
  
"Are you sure that it's one of his friends?"   
  
"Yes, it's Robert. A few days ago, it was Ron. They keep taking turns on who watches me. I don't know what they're planning. What do I do?"   
  
"Okay, stay calm. Tell me your address and I'll be over in a few minutes."   
  
You tell him your address and hang up.   
  
Like he said, Dean was over in less than ten minutes. You look out the window to see him going towards Robert's car. Dean talks to Robert for a few minutes before Robert drives away. Dean comes up to the door. You open it and let him in.   
  
"Thank you so much. I was getting really scared."   
  
"No problem. Why didn't you call me when this started happening?"   
  
"I- I didn't really want to bother you. It just started to get really frequent."   
  
"Y/N, calling me or anyone to tell them that you feel like you are being watched isn't bothering someone. That's trying to stay safe. Even if you aren't actually being watched, it's to make you feel safe. Now, how many of Jake's friends have watched you?"   
  
~~~~   
  
"You don't have to do this, Officer. I'm sure that they won't-"   
  
"With the records they have, I'm not taking any chances. Now, if you really want me to leave, I will."   
  
"No, I just don't want you to have to stay here for the night just for this."   
  
"I just want you to be safe, Y/N. This is my job. I'm gonna keep you safe."   
  
"Okay, thank you. I...uh...I'm gonna get ready for bed." You tell him, going towards the stairs.  _ Please don’t start tonight. _   
  
~~~~   
  
You wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, your lower half soaked in slick. You moan in pain quietly, wrapping your arms around yourself.  _ Damn it. Now what am I gonna do? _   
  
You freeze as you hear steps on the stairs, then coming towards your room. The door slowly opens and in comes Dean, sniffing the air and groaning. The strong, Alpha pheromones from Dean come to you, making you moan. There's something under the smell of leather, gunpowder, and natural Dean smell. It's- it's-   
  
_ Mate. True mate. _   
  
"Alpha. Please." You moan, breathing in his scent.   
  
"God, you smell good." Dean groans, taking a large inhale. It takes a few seconds before Dean comes back to his mind and shakes his head. "Shit! Sorry, I should probably go back to the living room." He is about to walk out and close the door when you tell him to stay. "Y/N, I can't. You aren't in your right mind right now. It's not full consent."   
  
"Yes, it is. Please. I know you feel it too. Please tell me you feel it too." You whine.   
  
Dean sighs, "Damn it. I would be lying if I said that I didn't. But, you're still not in your right mind, Y/N. Are you sure that you want this?"   
  
"Yes! I want this. I want  _ you. _ So bad." You cry out, looking straight into his eyes.   
  
Dean stands there for a few moments before he starts to undress himself. You do the same on the bed. Once you both are undressed, you take a look at Dean.  _ God, is he all muscle? _   
  
Dean smirks, "You like what you see?"   
  
"Hm, I don't know. I might need a closer look to give you a proper answer." You tease back, smiling. Your teasing mode quickly went away when a wave of arousal went through you, making you moan. "Alpha, please."   
  
"Now, how could I refuse my mate when she asks so politely?" Dean says lowly, climbing over you, covering you with his body. Dean puts his nose in your neck, smelling you. "God, you smell so good, sweetheart."   
  
Dean then moves his head up and kisses you passionately. When he licks your bottom lip, you open your mouth, sliding your tongue across Dean's. Dean moves his head down, kissing your jaw and throat, stopping at the juncture between your throats and neck.   
  
"This, is where I'm going to put my mark on you, showing everyone that you belong to me." Dean tells you, nipping your neck.   
  
You moan, tilting your head to give him more room. Dean kisses his way down to your chest, between your breasts. He kisses and nips there. He moves to your right breast, taking your nipple in his mouth and sucking. You moan as he sucks and kisses and gently bites your nipple, rolling the other one with his fingers.   
  
"Dean. Alpha, please. Need your knot." You whimper.   
  
He looks up at you, "Patience, Omega. I want to make love to you. Show you what real love is." He moves over to your other nipple, giving it the same treatment its twin got.   
  
You whimper, needing a knot in you but wishing that he would do this forever. No one's ever made love to you, or given you this much attention while fucking you.    
  
Dean kisses his way down, closing in on your core. He inhales your scent, groaning. "I'm never going to get over how amazing you smell."    
  
You moan as he gives a long, slow lick to your core. Dean licks and kisses your most sensitive spot before taking your clit in his mouth and sucking, making you scream.    
  
Dean brings his fingers up and puts three of them at your mouth. "Suck."   
  
You greedily suck his long, thick fingers into your mouth, making him groan. "God, your mouth is so warm. I'm gonna have to fuck your mouth after I fuck you. You'd like that, huh?"   
  
You moan at the idea of tasting him, nodding as you move your tongue all around his fingers.   
  
You whimper as he pulls his fingers out of your mouth though your pouting is cut short as Dean pushes two fingers into you. You push down on his fingers, needing more but Dean pulls his fingers out.   
  
"Uh, uh, uh. Stay still, my beautiful Omega." Dean tells you before slowly putting his fingers in you, making you moan. Dean twists and scissors his fingers in you, stretching you for something a lot bigger. He puts another finger in, making you moan at the stretch. "Are you gonna come on my fingers, Omega?"   
  
You nod, feeling the familiar stirring in your lower body, your walls tightening around his fingers. After a few more twists and spreads of his fingers, you cry out as you come hard on his fingers. Dean pulls his fingers out when you're done and sucks them into his mouth, moaning at your taste.   
  
"You taste so good, Y/N. You ready for my knot now?" Dean asks you, moving up your body, positioning himself at your entrance.   
  
"Yes, Alpha. Please. Need you so bad. Need my real Alpha." You beg, holding onto him.   
  
Dean pushes into you slowly, giving you time to stretch around his large girth. You gasp and moan as you feel your walls stretch around him, loving how full he makes you feel.    
  
"Ohhh, you're so tight, Y/N. You feel so good." Dean growls into your ear. Dean waits a few more moments before pulling out of you slowly before pushing back in, making you moan. Dean starts a slow pace, thrusting in and out of you, going deeper than anyone else ever had.    
  
"You're so beautiful, Y/N. I'm so glad that you're mine. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through. I wish I could've been there. I'm here now though and I'll never let anything bad happen to you." Dean told you, making you want to cry, never knowing this strong love.   
  
"I-I love you, Dean." You say, moaning as Dean hits your sweet spot.   
  
"I love you too, Y/N." Dean tells you.   
  
"Dean, I-I'm close." You moan, trying to hold back.   
  
"Me too. Come, Y/N. Come on my cock, Omega." Dean tells you, feeling his orgasm come at him.   
  
You scream your Alpha's name as you come harder than you ever have.   
  
Dean thrusts a few more times before letting his orgasm take over. He groans and bites your neck as he comes. The claim of your Alpha makes you bite him as well, marking him as yours. You moan as Dean's knot swells in you, locking you together, stretching you even more.    
  
You two lay together, catching your breaths for a while. The both of you are holding onto each other so tight that it should hurt.   
  
"My Omega." Dean says.   
  
"My Alpha." You say, feeling as if everything is going to be okay for once.    
  
You both fall asleep, you knowing that you will never be hit again and him knowing that you will always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be found on my Tumblr: Latishainte1001! Go check it out.


End file.
